


HC/HC

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Funny, Headcanon, first time dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: Henry Cavill (& Character) Headcanons
Relationships: August Walker/Reader, Captain Syverson/You, Charles Brandon/Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Henry Cavill/Reader, Napoleon Solo/Reader, Walter Marshall (Night Hunter)/You
Kudos: 29





	1. First Time Dad

**Henry Cavill:**

  * Before the baby arrives he has it all figured out! Nursery is set up, he has read all the book, he has prepped Kal, and he has even figured out how to work and be an almost stay at home dad
  * And once the baby arrives, he is such an excited daddy-o that he doesn't remember his own name
  * He will wake early, slipping out with Kal and the new baby, taking them both for walkies while mummy sleeps
  * Diapers are not an issue, he has seen the worst of the worst thanks to his brothers having kids. No blowout or leak is too big or scary!
  * If he is away he calls and video chats constantly. He doesn't go to bed without seeing the face of his little one
  * Would quit tomorrow to be a stay at home dad and would have zero regrets
  * Kal is protective bear, sometimes, meh more like when he feels like it but he does it because Henry needs someone to watch his tiny hooman
  * He does not speak without reminding the world he has a the world's most perfect baby at home



**Captain Syverson:**

  * When he gets the news, it's full on tears. Yes, he's a big bad Army Captain, but this is a baby!
  * He is over the top, buys the best of everything and knows how each and every gadget works
  * Constant skin to skin. Never lets the baby go. Sometimes he only puts them down when they need to be fed. 10/10 Hands on! He does it all
  * He is the one who puts them down for their naps and bed, he wakes at the slightest sound in the baby monitor
  * Sy lives for this child! It's his reason for being now
  * Immediately he knows that this is life and he would give up everything for this tiny human
  * Lynard Skynard Onesies!
  * Whenever he leaves him, he takes a photo of his little one. It's always in his pocket and never leaves. Ever. Sy isn't a superstitious man, but it's his lucky charm



**Charles Brandon:**

  * It is going to be a boy! Everybody in court says so. Charles doesn't care, a boy would be nice, but he will be happy so long as the baby and his wife are healthy
  * He is a duke, he doesn't have time to doddle around, cuddling babies, yet he always sneaks in a few moments to do just that
  * This is his flesh and blood. He line and his family's future!
  * Changing and feedings are beyond him, though if he desperately needed to he would
  * The child will have everything they could ever need or want
  * A fine bred pony and a puppy for their birth! They can grow together
  * Charles will sometimes use the excuse of a fussy baby to get out of duties that he would rather not tend to and Henry lets him away with it
  * As the baby grows he is completely in awe of their progress. How did a tiny screaming being become this wonderful happy child?



**Geralt of Rivia:**

  * Somehow, someway ends up with a baby
  * He's not sure how it happened, but he knows it is definitely not his kid
  * Hmm, fuck! Well they are pretty cute. Highly impractical for a Witcher, but cute
  * Guess he could take care of them for a few days...years...forever?
  * Vows to teach them everything he knows, even if his biggest fear is they grow up like him
  * Diapers....hmm fuck!
  * He would die for this tiny human! Even Roach takes second string for a bit
  * Emotionless or not, he smiles every time he thinks of that damn tiny human who has been places in his care They have his heart, if that is even possible



**Napoleon Solo:**

  * A skilled thief such as himself as a father, it's unfathomable, but he enjoys it beyond belief
  * Lazy mornings and evenings in bed, cuddling his little one and their mother
  * Illya would be the first to see the little one – because reasons
  * If anyone so much as looks in the direction of his child, Solo will send them a warning glare
  * No touchy! His baby!
  * Frantic the first day baby comes home. He worries even though he is trying to keep it cool on the outside. He's been in so many trick situations, yet nothing rattles him like this
  * Grumbles a little when the baby wakes up in the middle of the night, yet he is there right after their mother taking care of the wee little one
  * No diapers. Ever. No. Not even in the same room when that happens



**Clark Kent:**

  * Can he have a baby? With a human? Well he is about to find out!
  * All he can think about is how proud Pa Kent would be of him
  * Raising the little one at the farm is a huge must for Clark
  * At first he is awkward not knowing whether or not he is doing things correctly
  * Always worried that he will somehow hurt the little one, but he never does. He is gentle AF!
  * Baby proofs everything. Everything! Nothing is left unproofed
  * Another dad who refuses to put their baby down ever. For anything. He would lie in bed with them on his chest admiring the tiny little one clutched to his body
  * Makes a vow to keep his little one safe no matter what, he has waited for years for a family – only dreaming of this moment happening



**Walter Marshall:**

  * A baby rearranges his entire life!
  * He has to think about more than his job and chasing bad guys now
  * A tiny bundle of joy at home should bring him peace. Instead all it brings is fear and a lifetime of sleepless nights
  * Walter can't wrap his head around how little and fragile this being is
  * He's never loved anything or anyone more, how could be? This tiny human he has made with the woman he loves is perfect. Nothing will change his mind
  * He will casually wander around the house, neither him or the baby able to sleep, singing to them and telling them stories
  * Diapers, feeding, baths, laundry - you name it and he is on it because his wife deserves all the rest she can get and he doesn't want her over doing it
  * When the baby is born he actually takes two weeks off. It's a damn fucking miracle!



**August Walker:**

  * Well fuck him!
  * A baby!
  * No. Not August Walker.
  * Well maybe.
  * Ah yes the one from Prague. She was lovely. Well
  * He will send her money when he can, from an undisclosed location and no identification of course
  * He will keep tabs and know everything without ever actually interacting or approaching them
  * The one time he sees them, from a far, as he watches her in the streets he is amazed. The small human looks exactly like him




	2. Autumn Adventure

**Henry:**

  * Colder weather is a treat, as Henry is always warm. Kal, too
  * Runs in the morning are less of a chore, especially with the changing leaves and crisp air. It's like a magical dream
  * Cozy sweaters in place of the blue tank top are a little bit of a downside, but not by much
  * Hot chocolate or a nice apple cider sitting on the couch watching cheesy horror films, curled up in a sherpa blanket is the best way to end a long week
  * Carving pumpkins with the niece and nephews is the highlight of October
  * Henry doesn't go over the top for Halloween but he enjoys a bit of dark humor. Tossing Kal a fake skeleton leg or arm, waiting to see what the people across the street will think
  * He keeps costumes simple, mainly because he dresses up every day
  * However he would never say no to a couple's costume...on one condition no Superman related themes and Kal gets to be in a matching costume, too



**Captain Syverson:**

  * Warm snuggles by the bon fire, a nice whiskey to help keep warm, and of course a faithful dog curled up around his feet
  * Football, because it's what you do when living in the South
  * He loves Halloween! He will go all out, decorating the house and gearing up to scare the bejeebus out of local children
  * Syverson always has the best treats! King sized candy bars and a large handful of candies for each child at the door
  * Thanksgiving is always at his Momma's, he brings the yams and carrots fresh from his own garden. Pumpkin pie, it's Sy's signature Thanksgiving dish and he has been making the pies since he was 12
  * He'll take the day for November 11th to spend it down at the VA visiting comrades and paying his respects
  * He'll spend Sunday mornings at the market, enjoying the local fare and seeing people he hasn't seen in months
  * Once Thanksgiving is over, up goes his Christmas decorations and tree



**Charles Brandon:**

  * This is the time of year where thing begin to wind down, yet he never has time to relax
  * Harvest is in full swing and he must oversee that
  * Lambs, Cattle, and Chickens are all off to market – again more he needs to oversee from his estate
  * Hunting is in it's prime and he spends days riding out on the hunt. Crisp mornings, early evenings, Charles and some of the other lords and sometimes Henry take great joy in the sport
  * His cook is busy preparing food for winter to get them through and often times he will sneak into the kitchen, nicking a some fresh baked treats and a glass of wine
  * Autumn brings new people to court, as they come back from their summer estates and want to be there for winter and Christmas
  * Always new women to flirt with and enjoy ;)
  * Perhaps this will be the year he finds a new lover, who he can actually keep and be happy with during the winter season



**Will Shaw:**

  * As a businessman autumn is a time to begin new mergers, dictate Holiday raises, and hand off as much as possible to your assistant
  * It's also apple season. Apple pie, apple crisp, apple butter, apple sauce – his mom makes the best apple pie and nobody can argue that
  * A latte in the park after a big meeting is always a treat. Especially if he is traveling and the leaves are changing
  * Halloween and Thanksgiving, well they're another day and he doesn't have time for that
  * He'd rather be working in the office than giving people time off to eat turkey – it's dry anyway
  * His mom brings him dinner at the office
  * One thing he does enjoy is the candy
  * He buys boxes of mini chips to eat by himself, because he is a sucker for those tiny little bags of deliciousness



**Walter Marshall:**

  * He isn't much for seasons, they're all the same, crime never stops what does it matter?
  * But Faye loves Halloween! He does tend to make an effort for her
  * Carving pumpkins, apple cider, and consuming their own weight in mini chocolate bars is the perfect Saturday for Faye and Walter
  * He refuses to dress up for Halloween, but Faye still brings him a black cape and tells him to wear it. Instead he walks around all day and when asked what he is, he replies “tired police officer”
  * Since he isn't American he isn't into Thanksgiving but will attend a dinner if asked by someone close to him
  * One thing he misses about having a house is the yard work. Raking leaves is somehow cathartic for Walter
  * Huge (secret) fan of Pumpkin Spice
  * He enjoys Christmas and getting through Autumn means he can relax – or attempt to for one day of the year



**Mike:**

  * Halloween
  * Nothing more needs to be said
  * Really
  * What else is there to say?
  * Fuck yeah!
  * He lives for the spooky season
  * Have you met him?
  * Mike can't wait for next year




End file.
